Echo
Echo is a series of two Heavyweight robots built by Team Echo that has competed since RoboGames 2016. Both robots were two-wheeled, invertible drum spinners driven by Jerry Book. The Echo series has done consistently well in RoboGames, never failing to reach the Semi-Finals. Versions of Echo Echo 1.0 (RoboGames 2016) Echo 1.0 was a two-wheeled, gray, and black, invertible box-shaped robot armed with a spinning drum. It was a rather odd looking robot with a large percentage of the body being quite thinner than the rest of the robot. Echo 1.0 did well in competition, going 2-2, and reaching the semi-finals in RoboGames 2016. Echo 2.0 (RoboGames 2017) In RoboGames 2017 a new version of Echo (Echo 2.0) was built. It is a compact, two-wheeled, silver, invertible box-shaped robot armed with an even more powerful drum than its predecessor. Also unlike its predecessor Echo 2.0 proved to be quite destructive, causing massive amounts of damage to its opponents, and becoming a crowd favorite. This version of Echo went 3-2, and also reached the semifinals. Robot History RoboGames 2016 RoboGames 2017 For RoboGames 2017 a new version of Echo (Echo 2.0) was built, Echo 2.0's first ever fight was against Cavalier. For this fight Cavalier's team UTA Combat Robots opted to run the rear wedge on Cavalier. However to do that the team had to remove the conventional drive, and rely on the Omni Wheels as well as remove the self righting mechanism to make weight for the wedge. The team then ran out of time to install the shock mounting for the Omni Wheels, meaning that Cavalier entered the fight badly crippled.https://www.facebook.com/UTACombatRobotics/posts/1334964139912807 This match was essentially over within three seconds as Echo got up to speed, and box-rushed the crippled Cavalier, knocking it off of its Omni Wheels, and onto its belly. Without its conventional drive equipped this left Cavalier unable to move, and it was counted out. This put Echo 2.0 through to the next round where it faced JCOS Robotics Squad's new robot, Khaos.https://www.facebook.com/UTACombatRobotics/posts/1334964139912807 This match started with both bots spinning up, Echo struck first popping Khaos into the air. Khaos then shoved Echo, stopping both bots weapons temporarily. Echo then got away, and delivered a massive blow to Khaos that sent it flying through the air, and disabling its flywheel. However Khaos landed on its wheels, and drove away but not before Echo delivered a minor pop to the front corner of Khaos. Khaos then drove to the side of Echo 2.0, and attempted to shove it into the wall but missed, and slammed itself hard into the wall, and stopped moving and was counted out. This win put Echo 2.0 into the quarterfinals where it faced Swamp Thing, Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 5 *'Losses:' 4 Rivalries Despite only having competed for two years the Echo series has already built up two rivalries (albiet minor ones). Touro Maximus Echo has a bit of a rivalry with Brazilian robot Touro Maximus, the rivalry is currently 0-2, and begun in the semi-finals of RG16. The latest encounter between the two happened at RoboGames 2017. JCOS Robotics Squad Team Echo also has a bit of a rivalry with the JCOS Robotics Squad. The first time these two teams met was when Echo 1.0 fought, and beat JCOS Robotics Squad's robot Lil Pip at RG16. The two teams would clash again at RG17 when Echo 2.0 fought and beat their next robot Khaos, currently this rivalry stands at 2-0. References Category:Robots from California Category:American Robots Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in the 2016 RoboGames Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots Armed with spinning drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots with more than one version Category:Combat Robots Category:Article Stubs Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors Category:FMB Competitors Category:Robots to have competed in China